


【超级富贵】New Black

by baek2en



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 农贾 - Fandom, 超级富贵
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek2en/pseuds/baek2en





	【超级富贵】New Black

/  
野兽掩藏在暗处不动声色的观察着猎物。

他已经在这里等了几天，那个人告诉他有人会来。

为他而来。

既然那个人说了，就一定不会食言，他也认为那人必定是要派人来折磨他的。  
他本来是抱了必死的决心。

所以狱警放人进来的时候，他在老头，壮汉，胖子，杀人犯里面猜了个遍，却没想到是这等秀色  
可餐的精致男孩。

除了最开始被推进来的一瞬惊慌，那男孩似乎本能般迅速适应了环境。  
看着他过于冷静的观察着周围，伸手摸过电子锁又缩回，衣袖被栏杆阻隔露出大半个白嫩的藕臂又再次被掩在宽大的囚服之下。  
他的眼底突然亮起了一片光。一片惨白的，饿狼一样的目光。

有意思。

笑容在脸上扩散开去，野兽准备出击。

 

/  
Justin被粗暴的推进囚室，踉跄几下吃了一嘴头发。  
并没准备给他任何机会回头开骂，身后狱警迅速的关上了门。

房间并不大，或者可以用逼仄来形容。  
仿佛是狭窄的集装箱，又或是用来运送大型动物的铁笼，接近棚顶一个通风口大小的铁窗，和一条孤零零的长凳。  
地面是糙剌的水泥地，覆盖着深深浅浅的棕色黑色的痕迹。

Justin极力阻止自己想象那些颜色在新鲜的时候是什么样子。

对于未知的恐惧让Justin后退一步扶上身后的栏杆，没想到一下子扶了个空，直接将整个手臂都穿了过去。

「不是吧？现在的监狱这么不走心的吗。」 　　　　　　　　　

Justin试探的摸索了一下门上的电子锁，甚至估计了一下所需用时，简直比Adam办公室里那个保险箱渣到不行。  
他转而捏着下巴开始考虑越狱的可能性。

虽然这个漏洞百出的地方配不上他，可是，这个鬼地方真的可以越狱成功吗。

如果不是他因为工作的时候，在Adam巨大的办公桌上描了那么一眼报纸，如今应该是在夜店铺满钞票的T台上疯狂打滚。  
Justin垂头丧气的双手握住栏杆。

制定周密的计划，越过千难万险，成功解开S&D保险柜拿到内存卡，只差离开就圆满成功的时候，他看见了Adam整洁的办公桌上端正的放着一份报纸。  
他不过是，很好奇为什么一个强奸犯能够占据晨报的头版头条而已——那么大一个版块，普通的强奸犯大概没有这个待遇。

如果再给他点时间……

突然发出的轻微响动打断了Justin的思维发散，他这时才发现自己竟然是有邻居的。

隔壁囚室凳子上没人，角落里却坐了一团阴影，现在这团阴影从角落里站起，向前迈了一步。

Justin猛的打了个寒颤。

 

/  
等从铁窗照射过来的微弱光亮让他看清了人，Justin倒是觉得刚刚那个寒颤打得莫名其妙了。

对面虽然是个比他还高一点的大个子，头发有些零乱但是仍不难看出学生特有的瓜皮头，黑框眼镜的镜面反射着阳光。

Justin迎着光线眯了眯眼，只见对方两只手在裤线上微不可察的蹭了蹭。  
和自己身上宽大的囚服不同，对方还穿着板板正正的学生制服，衬衫最上面的一颗扣子没系上，领子歪歪斜斜的，西裤却是平整甚至好好的系了腰带。

这应该只是暂时看管用的监狱，两个大铁笼里的人隔着锈迹斑斑的铁栏杆相互看得一清二楚。

Justin看过去，对方也看过来。  
他们都在审视对方。

但是那人看过来的目光仿佛是有些不一样。  
Justin说不好，也许是因为多了一幅眼镜的关系，在阴暗的囚室里他看不清镜片下的瞳孔到底朝向哪里，但是他惊觉那道目光掠过自己微长的浅金色的头发，在脸上停留了一会，滑到了脖颈，在自己吞咽口水的动作下随着喉结移动，然后是胸前，然后是腰，最后在自己的胯部，又也许是越过胯部在自己的臀部恋恋不舍。

就像一部X光线。

这种目光下，Justin久违的兴奋起来。

除了工作，他已经很久没有这样刺激的心情了。

Justin不知道自己会被判几年，有没有足够的时间处理余下的事情，反正他完全是以无期限监狱豪华游的心态走进这里，而这个难得的机会仰仗于他的第一次失手。

被抓到的时候也并不是很后悔，毕竟这次是几年来最有难度的一件工作。  
传闻一直相安无事的黑道近期突然大动干戈，原因竟是与道上最有影响力的当家Adam私下严密保护的内存卡有关。本来是没人知道的小事，情报贩子大概是因为世界和平无钱可赚，想了这么个阴招搅动这潭死水，连他们自己都不知道那内存卡里是什么有的没的。

Justin无数次感叹人的想象力无穷，这小小的内存卡能掀起巨浪全靠那帮人自己戏多，说不定是Adam人家最喜欢的AV放在里头不想被知道自己特殊癖好呢。

明明一直懂得要明哲保身的道理，没想到最后栽进了钱坑，有雇主找他把这玩意弄到手的时候他还是动摇了。  
甚至还不知道雇主是谁。

想着也许这把成了就能交货见到雇主顺便八卦一下，本就是差一步出门就能明了的事，要不是Adam那张破报纸他也不至于落到如此境地。

如此一言不发与对方「火热」的对视。

Justin当然不知道自己拿到的内存卡里到底记录了什么东西，也不是很感兴趣，目前拿到钱最是要紧，前提是如果他的菊花能够完好无损的挺到出去。

而面前这个老实的少年看起来并不算是个威胁，也说不定他刚进监狱立刻就可以搞到一个免费的全套服务。

 

/  
对方又迈出一步，错开唯一的光源走进了黑暗里。

他站在了铁栏杆边，Justin的面前。

镜片反射的耀眼光线一闪而过，露出了镜片下一双细长的下垂眼。  
微微下斜的角度被眼睛主人乖巧的微笑调整为一个最为平易近人的面孔，甚至有些无辜。  
Justin受那笑容蛊惑，不自觉也向对方走近，脑子里飞快的闪过什么，却没抓住。

对方隔着栅栏向Justin伸出手。

「你好哦。」 　　　　　　　　　

Justin偷偷撇撇嘴，手上回握住对方随意抖了两下，脸隔着栏杆一下子贴过去。

「穿校服进监狱？学生？」 　　　　　　　　　  
「唔，算是」 　　　　　　　　　

对方似被他吓了一跳，急忙往后退了一步。原本还交握的双手慌张的松开来，指尖若有若无的在Justin手心里挠了那么一下，勾的Justin身子酥了一半。

「你看起来也很年轻，已经不是学生了吗？」 　那个少年并没注意自己刚刚无意的举动，在安全距离下礼貌的颔首，  
「进来之前是有在做什么工作吗？」 　　　　　　　　　

英雄自是不问出处，Justin对于此种不合时宜的问候嗤之以鼻，转念又起了捉弄老实人的心思。  
他侧身压上栏杆，神秘兮兮的靠了过去，隔着栏杆在对方下半身随意一拢，  
「我是，专门负责偷心的魔鬼hhhh」 　　　　　　　　　

「看来不止是偷心吧？」 　　　　　　　　　  
命门被结结实实捏在对方手里，少年被带得往前一步与Justin几乎脸对脸的贴在栏杆上，却没有预想中的无措，反倒笑了，捉住Justin不怀好意的手一路向上，最后按着Justin的手停在自己左侧胸膛。  
「看起来没有偷对地方呢」 　　　　　　　　　

Justin也笑，在少年胸前毫不客气的拧了一把乳尖，满意的听到对方嘶的倒吸了口气。  
「对，还顺道附带点别的」 　　　　　　　　　

说话间手上一晃，竟是别在那少年领口的校徽，不知何时被他解下来顺过去了。

少年见到Justin手上华丽的银色狼头，笑容顿时敛了下去。只可惜睫毛遮住了眼眸，Justin还没来得及捕捉到任何情绪，对方又抬头示弱的摸了摸鼻梁。

「Justin可以把校徽还给我吗，那个对我来说还蛮重要的。」 　　　　　　　　　

Justin心里一惊，把对面的这个人重新审视了一遍。  
对方摊开双手一动不动，无害的站在原地任他打量。

 

哪里都对，所以哪里都不对。

完美无缺的少年让Justin眼底一暗。  
他直觉向来不太准，思来想去觉着还是得要自己亲自试探一下。

「既然你知道我是Justin，你也该知道到我手里的东西——」 　　　　　　　　　  
囚服光秃秃的没个口袋，他嫌弃的撇了撇嘴，顺手把校徽塞进了裤裆里。  
「别人是抢不走的。」 　　　　　　　　　

「噢，这样哦」 　　　　　　　　　  
对方摩挲着下巴玩味一笑，道上有把握对Adam的宝贝出手的，确实只有眼前这一个了。

「那你也得给我个机会试试对吧」 　　　　　　　　　

 

/  
「要试试嘛？」 　　　　　　　　　

对方这次主动打破了安全距离，Justin从那副纯黑的瞳孔里逐渐看清了自己的影子。

燥热在空气中悄然升腾而上。

过近的距离带着些不易察觉的暧昧色彩，Justin仿佛只要嘟起嘴便能触到对方的唇。  
两人之间隔着冰冷的铁柱，对方温热的气息轻轻扑打在Justin的脸上，金属的温度让凑近的热气更加肆无忌惮的敲打着敏锐的神经。

他没有理由躲闪，17年的人生里从来没有他不敢应下的战书。  
Justin挑衅般整个人贴在栏杆上，两跟手指捏住对方的下巴仰头吻了过去。

监狱这个地方本来便是暴力与情色的巨大容器，人在这所牢笼里压抑着爆发，经历对于Justin来说，大概是个好事。

对于接吻，Justin受过很多理论教学，第一次实战也没能让他露怯。  
他毫不犹豫的含住对方的下唇，一面抿舔吮吸着一面调情似的抬眼看对方，将对方两片唇瓣都用口水润湿了便大胆撬开对方的牙关。  
舌尖探进去的刹那反倒被躲了一下，Justin劲头正盛，心里暗自叨咕着想躲可没门，顺势叼住了对方的舌头。

恍惚间听到对方鼻息里的一声轻笑，还没等Justin松口开骂，对方伸手便扣住了他的后脑勺。

二人几乎穿过栏杆贴到了一起，口中的唾液缠绞着，呼出的热气将栏杆镀上一层水雾。来自双方的气体与液体相互交融带来奇异的快感，是战争也是抚慰，他们谁都不想退却。

精神与体力的逐渐抽离让Justin如顺势而下的温流，对方却伸手截住了贴着栏杆绵软着下滑的身体，猎鹰捕食一般钳住了他的腰。  
对于氧气的渴望让他更加努力的张嘴呼吸，却给了对方在自己口腔中强取豪夺的空间和余裕，Justin仿佛荒野中的一棵树，来自对方野火焚乘风般的吻强势的汲取着身体里的水分和氧气，而他在欲火的炙烤之下蜷紧了根须几欲被燃烧殆尽。

而对方终于体恤他的辛苦放过了肿起来的嘴，在他不知道自己是在喘息还是在低吟的杂乱呼吸中舔弄他的耳垂，而另一只手从宽大的衣襟探进去，指尖在他的腰间和小腹处蛇一般灵活的游走。

他的手法很熟练，几下就把Justin撩拨得情动不已，大腿肌肉时不时打着微颤。

他是惯犯。

「你是谁？」 　　　　　　　　　  
普通的高中生打扮却在性爱方面老练至如此，能够靠几个动作立刻推断出自己的代号，一切的反常不得不让Justin警觉起来。

「有人叫我农农。」 　　　　　　　　　  
这个人眯眼笑得纯良，弯起来的眼睛把他那双下垂的眼角拉得更低。

Justin翻来覆去的咀嚼着这个明明幼稚可爱却与面前大只的家伙十分合衬的昵称，没从中搜索到任何可用信息，却被农农不老实的手完全牵制性的带走了注意力。

那只手趁他想事情想得正出神的时候得寸进尺滑进他的囚裤，在内裤里不老实的动作着，弄得Justin咬着唇小口的抽气。

有如此笑容的男孩竟然是和别人做爱的老手，自己还是空白一片平白被这人占了便宜。  
Justin突然就有些说不清是委屈还是不甘心的情绪涌现。

叫农农的这个人，到底是做什么的？

 

/  
叫做农农的这个人在Justin的内裤里摸了一圈，丝毫不见校徽的踪影。  
他这会竟也觉得神奇，传言中Justin偷东西藏东西的本领还真不是吹出来的。

就他藏自己校徽的这个手段，Adam的内存卡说不定真的就在他身上。  
农农听得耳边Justin压抑着的低喘，饶有兴致的在他的性器上不轻不重的撸了一把，果然闹得Justin漏出一声细小的呻吟，下面已然硬了。

果然是禁不住挑逗的雏鸟。  
农农的笑容更加泛滥，嘉奖般用拇指在Justin娇弱的顶端蹭了一下，转而仔细拨弄起Justin下体卷曲的耻毛，摸索着或许有硬物缠绕在上面。Justin可经不起这等的折磨，打着颤不自觉地将性器往他手中送。

他好说话的很，从善如流的握住Justin的性器上下撸动起来，指腹时不时按揉着顶端，还不忘温柔照顾到下面的阴囊，Justin从未受过如此待遇，仿佛是被真正的爱人精心呵护着，难以言喻的快乐让他高扬起脖颈。

喘息越来越快，偶尔带着难耐的泣音，他从Justin下体越来越泛滥的粘腻液体中预感到了高潮的来临。

「唔嗯……」 　　　　　　　　　

Justin仿佛卸了全身的力气，整个人软在栏杆上喘气，裤子粘连着湿乎乎的贴在大腿上。

「第一次。」 　　　　　　　　　  
对方从他的囚裤里抽出了手，指尖沾着两点白，抚上Justin头顶的时候拨乱了几缕头发。  
「不要只想着自己快乐哦，我也很可怜的」 　　　　　　　　　

显然找东西急不得，面前这个叫做Justin的小贼一脸情迷意乱的样子却是可爱的紧。他并不准备亏待自己，先享受一下也不耽误正事。

农农压着Justin的肩让其跪在地上，将对方脑袋固定在铁栏间的空隙里，两根指头捏着他的颌骨往下，又撸着他遮住双眼的刘海让他抬头。

「等等！你什么意思？让我用嘴？」 　　　　　　　　　

Justin猛烈的挣扎起来，转眼退到门边，带的铁门咣当咣当的响。

「你刚开始又没说让我用嘴，」 对方解了腰带又拉开拉链，顿时一个巨物就跳了出来，「再说我用了嘴，你这种毫无经验的宝宝还没等快乐就直接结束了好嘛」 　　　　　　　　　

Justin被对方一激，该死的胜负欲又窜起来，极其不情愿的爬回原地发誓一定要让这贱人在自己口中秒射。

农农心中忍着笑站在栏杆前，头部在Justin的鼻尖欢快的点了点，眼睁睁看着自己的被Justin一点一点含进嘴里，在他的口腔里顶出一个可疑的弧度，仿佛吃了一颗巨大的糖球。

Justin迟疑着让其在嘴里进出，被这东西偶尔顶的深了还会想要干呕。头顶上传出愉悦的喘息，对方的手轻扶在自己头顶，手指插进发间无意识的摩挲着，这一切都让Justin产生了奇妙的感觉，仿佛为他服务自己也要高潮了一样。

耐心有限，Justin用尽了自己熟知的所有方法也只听得对方呼吸渐沉，下面却不见有什么变化，他吸得缺氧，只能用舌头抵在龟头上胡乱的划拉着，最后气不过在口腔有限的空间里艰难的用牙齿硌了一下不知廉耻吐着清液的顶端。

对方喉间突然发出一声嘶哑的低吟，整个腰腹都收缩着紧绷起来，Justin还在与对方硕大持久的性器僵持着终于听得头顶下了赦免令。

「够了，可以了」 　　　　　　　　　

对方声音哑得不像话，一手拎着justin的领子提小鸡仔一样把他提起来转了个个儿，那边justin竟也晕头转向的顺着他转身，乖乖把背臀面向他。

他展臂穿过栏杆将Justin捞到身前，另一只手顺势探进囚裤，却故意越过臀缝，揉弄丰满的臀瓣，随即又摸上腰窝，将指腹按在尾椎骨上轻轻揉弄，指尖的薄茧像在捉弄人。  
做为盗窃者，Justin有着绝佳的柔韧性和灵敏的感官，两瓣臀紧紧夹住隐秘的缝隙，对方指尖不期然拂过那处，便让Justin身体猛然绷紧，一个直拳直取对方门面。

对方身子微微一侧，拳风堪堪擦过他的下巴。

「这是恼羞成怒还是迫不及待？」 　　　　　　　　　

Justin仿佛被侵犯了领土的豹子，目光里都是防备，一言不答攻击反而更加迅敏。一击不中立即化拳为掌顺着栏杆缝隙纵切过去，对方不躲反近，步稳势烈抬手阻住Justin全力攻过来的一击，手腕一翻反手将他推回，出招敏捷迅速让Justin直退几步坐倒在长凳上。

「不要闹了，乖一点。」 　　　　　　　　　

农农略显僵硬的招手让Justin过来。

「你才是，你到底想干什么！」 　　　　　　　　　  
话音刚落，又是一拳乘风而至。这是来自Justin迅猛而短促的一击，拳头却被一把握住，对方一个转身凑近Justin的脸，面上已经是显而易见的不耐烦。

「你打不过我的。」 　　　　　　　　　  
他可没时间对着Justin遛鸟，还未疏解的欲望让他动作变得粗鲁起来，趁着Justin靠近栏杆攻击的瞬间，找准机会勾住他的裤腰，一把扒掉了justin的裤子。

两人打斗竟被对方脱掉裤子，这让Justin受到了极大的耻辱，但是落在脚踝上的裤子严重妨碍他的行动，他干脆一脚踢掉，拼着男人的尊严光着也要战斗到底。

手上受制便以身为轴,Justin奋力悬出一记扫踢，对方却也闪躲灵活，甚至看起来想在他攻击的时候占些便宜。

但显然他们之间的铁栏杆限制了两方的活动，对方迟疑之中Justin一个角度刁钻的飞腿已经近在咫尺。

这是极端的忠贞还是自爱？刚刚为止都还好好的。  
农农莫名其妙躲闪Justin出其不意来自各种角度的攻击，抓住他乱踢的脚很是废了一番力气，而那枚校徽果然从不知道什么地方掉了出来。

Justin手脚全部被对方抓在手里仍然不忘来个顶膝，却被对方由脚踝滑至膝弯直接将腿架了起来，顺势将Justin的那条腿抬得更高，至此青春期男孩子的私密部位便完全被暴露在对方眼前。

Justin什么时候被人如此一览无余的视奸过，这一刻竟微微红了眼眶。  
隐秘的穴口在抽泣中翕张着，发泄过一次的前端也颤颤巍巍的抬起头来。

「好了，男孩子不要哭了嘛。」 　　　　　  
对方嘴上安抚着，却用脚挑起刚刚撇在地上的腰带，Justin的左手腕几下便被绑在栏杆上。  
「乖一点，接下来会很舒服的。」  
　　　　　　　　　  
他的另一只手被这个叫农农的怪物攥在手里，从刚才的试探中，他终于意识到自己在对方面前是多么可笑。  
既如此，他想要什么，便都给他吧。  
Justin难得的顺从了。

如此想着，后面突然进入的异物却将他惊醒过来，肠道反射性的将其推挤着往外排，而那异物纹丝不动甚至顺着他的肠道蠕动往前爬了一点，Justin倏的打了个机灵。

「你好敏感哦。」 　　　　　　　　　

对方闷闷的笑着，带着手指也在Justin的身体里颤动。不知他是做什么的，手指的关节好像比常人要大，每进入一节时的实感更加明显，这种正在经历被侵犯的怪异感觉让Justin被羞耻感充斥着，他咬着唇却无法控制满脸羞涩的红晕。

那边农农的手指在肠道内灵活的进出，许是Justin在这填充感中体会到了快感，括约肌开始逐渐放松，他开始尝试着多加几根手指。

Justin哼哼着，他自己也搞不清是因为难受还是难耐，只知道不安的扭动着身体。而体内的那几根不老实的手指，一刻不停的进进出出，时而在肠道里旋转，时而屈起指节，抠挖着Justin脆弱敏感的前列腺。

有什么被抠出去了，缺失的空虚感让Justin的肠道自觉的咬紧了插进来的细长手指。只是几根手指而已，却几乎要把Justin玩弄得射出来了。  
Justin的前端一跳一跳的流出清液，欢快的示意对方这具身体已经准备好了。

 

/  
「いただきます。」 　　　　　　　　　  
不知嘟囔了一句什么，还未等Justin作出任何反应，对方将腰身向前一送，顶得Justin一声尖叫猛的抓紧了栏杆。

对方捞着Justin的一条大腿，而Justin的另一条腿在紧贴栏杆的情况下无法着力，只能软了腿紧紧的嵌进栏杆缝隙将自己尽最大可能的贴进栏杆那一边的对方。

农农也不满于猎物总是脱手的感觉，将Justin的另一条腿也架住，从地上端起来。  
大腿的粗细并不能通过栏杆缝隙，Justin只得将小腿尽力缠在对方腰上，将他向自己拉到不能再近，大腿肉争先恐后的挤进铁栏杆，饱胀着在粗粝的栏杆上摩擦。

为了不被栏杆挤出可笑的脸颊肉，Justin头部尽力的后仰，却将下体向对方送的更近，胸前腿根同时感受着冰冷的铁栏杆和对方火热的身体，竟敏感得突突地打颤，他艰难的试图从混沌中收集理智并把它们聚到一起以梳理零散的思绪，但大脑里却满是些无用的好舒服好难过想要更多。人偶娃娃一样精致的脸上爬满意乱情迷的红晕。

也只有这种时候才能看见真正属于这个年纪的固执可爱。  
对方这次笑的有些欣慰，暗暗的加重了力道。

「呜呜呜……」 　　　　　　　　　  
Justin未曾想到别人为自己带来的第一次高潮是哭着到达的。

自己的液体被对方混着眼泪抹在脸上的时候他才意识到自己正紧紧的抱着对方的脖子哭得一塌糊涂，对方左肩位置还有几滴晕在白衬衫上的湿痕。

「第二次。」 　　　　　　　　　  
农农看了看那扇高到几乎在棚顶的小铁窗，Justin也随着看过去，只觉得阳光刺眼，也许是这人对于阳光有什么执念。

Justin警觉了片刻，农农又扭过头看他。  
眉眼舒展开，是最温和体贴的小哥哥的模样。

直到他被放下，被翻过身，被再次掰开臀瓣一入到底。

敏锐的神经最终仍然在无休止的快感中变得迟钝，他只能感受到身后一根滚烫粗壮的器物满涨的再次闯进来，摩擦拉扯着自己的肠壁。  
Justin靠在栏杆上，对方缓慢而有节奏的在他体内探索着，而他的身体在地面的支撑下弯成一个诡异的角度。

即使快感因缓慢而细微，却也因缓慢而格外绵长。Justin情不自禁的去抚摸自己未被照顾到的前端，却被对方将双手反剪按在栏杆上，Justin因为被束缚的双手舒展开的上半身开像被捏住翅膀的雏鸟，而他的身体还在因为猛烈的抽插不停的向前一挫一挫的。

Justin咬着嘴唇努力不让自己发出奇怪的媚音，汗水滑过他红润的脸颊，浅浅的金发也散乱开，黏在脸颊上。

猛烈的撞击看不见尽头，Justin隐忍呻吟用了过多的体力，膝盖跟着颤了好几下，直接跪在了地上。对方完全没打算放过他，竟也随着跪下，性器仿佛是被固定在Justin的屁股上，丝毫不耽误平稳的活塞运动。

Justin赤裸的双脚卡在栏杆的缝隙中双腿的距离被打开到最大，将内里绞着农农阴茎的那点软肉都挤到了一处去，对方在这夹紧的臀缝间竟是动弹不得，灭顶的快感直面而来。

他的一只手钻出栏杆，终于解开绑在栏杆上的手腕，怜爱的亲吻抚摸着Justin的身体，掰过他的脸轻轻啄在绯红的脸颊上，企图让Justin放松一点。

然而Justin所有的注意力都在铁栏间挤的生疼的后脑勺，他扭着腰躲开，嘴里胡乱的嘟囔着好涨，好大，要坏掉了……涎液从合不拢的嘴角流到下颌，顺延成一根有弧度的丝线，最后消失在水泥地上，成为那许多深深浅浅的痕迹中的一个。

Justin被对方猛烈的冲撞弄的毫无支撑点，好几次险些被顶得从铁栏杆扑到地上，徒劳地试图向前爬动。然后又被对方拉着腰拖回来，重新卡在自己的性器上。

对方有意的剐蹭着Justin体内凸起的敏感点，剧烈的顶弄下他的腰部往下已经麻木到感受不到栏杆上斑驳的铁锈，只剩下膨胀的酸麻，或许还有些微弱的痛感。

「嗯嗯嗯……农农……不要了……啊哈，停下来啊……啊嗯。」 　　　　　　　　　

Justin抓不清对方的表情，只能忍着眼泪哆哆嗦嗦断断续续的问他可不可以停下来。  
这样的Justin怎么可能让对方停下，农农看着Justin的脸面无表情的加快了动作。

「你这个满嘴谎话的小混蛋，下面明明咬的紧呢。」

「那是……因为我身体……嗯啊……比嘴……诚实。」 　　　　　　　　　  
Justin眼泪涟涟的回头望住对方，语气充满了小孩子被欺骗的委屈，  
「而你……满嘴谎话……啊哈，什么……什么都不说，你是什么……人我到现在……唔嗯……都不知道。」 　　　　　　　　　

「我啊，」 　　　　　　　　　  
对方神色忽然沉了沉，拽着他的头发猛地拉近，Justin只能感觉到湿热的吐息喷在他的耳边，

「我是强奸犯。」 　　　　　　　　　

声音轻飘飘的，不仔细听就仿佛只是在吐气。  
然而这句话却给了Justin攀上高峰的最后一点刺激，被强奸犯压在身下的扭曲快感引导着他。

「呃啊……」 　　　　　　　　　  
Justin猛的抽搐几下，白色的浊液飞溅在地上，没人知道他在高潮前一刻看见了何样光景。

「第三次。」 　　　　　　　　　

农农一边律动着一边语气平和的对着阳光数出来。  
而他身下的Justin已经失了神，只剩下微弱的呢喃和哼声。

 

/  
农农抬起头对着铁窗那边盯了一会，想着那个人大概是该掀了几次桌子了，才终于从Justin体内退出来，迅速撸动几下，射在Justin滚圆的屁股上，那角度正对着铁窗外的阳光。

如今Justin已被他折腾的浑身无力，他一松手Justin便顺着栏杆跌下去，臀部高高翘起，大张的穴口缓慢的再次收紧成嫩粉的褶皱，缝隙里还向外吐着白沫，像是吃饱了。

「ご馳走様です」  
他隔着栏杆朝Justin臀部安抚的拍了两下，出手并不重，但Justin的臀瓣白嫩嫩的，啪啪两声脆响之后立刻就泛起了微红的印子。

 

「明明还是个小孩子」 　　　　　　　　　  
他体贴的替Justin穿上裤子，又顺手轻轻捏了一把，仿佛已经忘了刚刚自己射在他屁股上的白色液体。

铁窗旁边光与影交汇的角落里，监视器的红色眼睛敬业的闪烁着。  
叫做农农的少年摘下眼镜，露出一个意味深长的笑。

他抖抖裤子，裆部沾满了从Justin那个洞穴里流淌出来的各种生理性液体，有Justin自己的，也有他的。

「这位可爱的小弟弟，黄明昊，这里不适合你，你该走啦。」 　　　　　　　　　

涣散的双眼终于在不能再熟悉的三个字里迅速聚焦，Justin的脑海里猛然浮现出一张照片，Adam桌上那份占据报纸头版的18岁强奸犯的资料照片，堂堂的安放在文章开头。

微笑着蹭在185身高线以上的瓜皮头——

化名N。

 

Justin缓慢不可置信的扭过头向隔壁看去，N抬手握住了栏杆，仍然保持着与照片无异的微笑歪了歪头，好像再嘲笑他的明知故问，又好像在祝他度过一个愉快的夜晚。

Justin瞪着眼睛只觉得那手仿佛捏住了自己的心脏，让他反射性的摸了摸刚受过一场摧残的臀部。一滴冷汗从鬓边滑下，跌落在Justin残破的衣裤上，与那些见证刚刚一场荒唐的痕迹融为一体。

被送进这座监狱之前自己藏在私密处的那件关于Adam的神秘内存卡，仍然安放在那里。

刚刚被N再次塞回了原处。

 

/  
囚室外的脚步声在他的门前停止，电子锁解锁的旋律愉悦的响起来。

狱警来给他开门了。


End file.
